


we're all fucked up more or less

by desperatesmirks



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt se queda allí, plantado donde está sin saber bien qué hacer, de vuelta ese sentimiento de que no puede mejorar nada, que hagan lo que hagan todo es una mierda, porque todo lo que allí vieron los cambió a cada uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all fucked up more or less

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué es, cómo y por qué sucedió esto. No deberían dejarme escribir en el trabajo.  
> Para [darkilluz](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com), que es mi Walt personal. Y que, de alguna manera, siento que también estamos un poco jodidas, y mal de la cabeza, pero que todo es más fácil gracias a ella. Ya sabes todo, no creo tener que decirte mucho más. Perdón por arruinar a la otp.

_Uno._

Walt respira.

 _Dos._

Y no escucha más nada, sólo siente esa cosa en el fondo del estómago que le dice que el enemigo no se está retirando y que él debe actuar.

 _Tres._

Dispara, no sabe cuántas balas dan a su objetivo, pero tiene la certeza de que ha dado en el blanco.

 _Cuatro._

Sí. Lo ha hecho.

 

 

Una vez, cuando era chico, su madre le llevó al circo. Walt estaba fascinado por todo lo que había visto, le encantaban los equilibristas y el domador de leones. Los payasos, los bailarines. El mago. Todo había resultado en un día magnífico.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre estaba serio. Walt quería mostrarle lo que había traído del paseo, pero él lo esquivó y en su lugar le pidió que los dejara solos a él y a su madre. Walt se fue a su habitación un poco ofendido, pero los recuerdos del día se llevaron todo rastro de ofensa en cuanto cruzó su habitación. Luego de unos minutos, su padre apareció y se sentó en la cama.

—Walt —lo llamó, despacio.

—¿Papá? —preguntó, porque no le gustaba el tono con el que le estaba hablando. Sospechaba que no estaba ahí para preguntarle si le había gustado el circo.

—Walt —su padre tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando y él por estar emocionado no se dio cuenta—. ¿Recuerdas que la abuela estaba enferma? Papá te había dicho que estaba enferma.

Walt asintió.

—Bueno —su padre intentaba mantenerse sereno y sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, hizo una pausa—, pues la abuela ha tenido que irse, hijo —su padre le sujetó la mano y se la acarició, Walt lo sabía. Supo lo que había pasado antes de que mencionara nada, pero sintió que debía dejar decírselo, de alguna manera podía ayudarlo, tal vez—. A un lugar mejor, ¿Sabes?

Walt se paró, soltó la mano de su padre y en su lugar se sujetó muy fuerte de su cuello. Su padre dejó escapar un sollozo y le devolvió el abrazo, Walt podía sentir las lágrimas de su padre sobre su fina camiseta de verano. Podía sentir las suyas propias bajando por su mejilla.

—A un lugar mejor —susurró, más para si mismo que para Walt.

Jamás se había sentido peor. Creyó que nunca llegaría a sentir ese dolor de perder algo y nunca volver a recuperarlo. La impotencia.

Se equivocaba. Pues la vida está llena de momentos que pasan fugazmente ante nosotros y que son irrecuperables. Las personas no son constantes, no van a estar por siempre al lado de uno. Y Walt aprendió eso a la fuerza sin ninguna otra alternativa que aceptarlo, como todos.

 

 

Escucha la voz de Brad que le dice que pare, siente su mano sobre su hombro y que lo levanta. No entiende bien que fue lo que hizo mal, está aturdido. La advertencia del teniente sobre los coches bombas repitiéndose en su cabeza. Se sienta en el vehículo, y ante sus ojos se le aparecen imágenes de todas las atrocidades que llegó a ver a desde que salieron de Mathilda.

Civiles a un costado de la ruta que se encontraron en medio de un enfrentamiento. Niños, mujeres, familias destruidas que caminaban a la deriva porque no tenían a donde ir. Pero siempre estaba la justificación de que lo que hacían era para ayudarlos, para liberarlos, y que si algo salía mal, porque con las personas que había al mando _siempre salía algo mal_ , la certeza de que no había sido culpa suya.

Ahora no podía decir lo mismo, de súbito comprende que había asesinado a una persona a sangre fría, alguien que no había levantado un arma o amenazado con lastimarlos. Sin vacilar, un tiro limpio directo a la cabeza del conductor.

Siente las miradas de sus compañeros, los cuchicheos, las exclamaciones de asombro. Se sienta detrás del asiento de Ray sin decir nada, a la espera de que les den nuevas órdenes.

 

—Realmente no lo decían en serio, Walt —le repite Ray, luego de que hayan terminado de comer la pasta. Están sentados sobre el pasto, y está por caer la noche. Sabe que no lo decían en serio, sabe que nadie le echa la culpa y que la mayoría ya lo ha olvidado. Pero él no lo ha hecho. Él no quiere hacerlo. Asiente y sigue cortando el pasto con sus dedos.

Recuerda cuando era chico. Cuando sentía que un abrazo de su padre o su madre podía solucionar todo lo que le sucedía, cómo el peso en sus hombros se aligeraba cuando ellos le susurraban palabras de aliento y no le dejaban solo.

Ahora es un hombre ya. Un marine. No puede seguir pretendiendo que las cosas se solucionen de ese modo, o que los demás encuentren la solución por él. Ahora está jodido y sin nadie a su lado.

Se pregunta si un abrazo de su padre podría aliviar eso que le aprieta el pecho. Y siente la necesidad de decirle algo a Ray, no sabe bien porqué. Gira la cabeza y lo mira, está sentado, apoyando su peso en su mano derecha inclinado un poco hacia atrás, mirando al cielo. Sus anteojos están sobre su cabeza, ya no cree preciso usarlos porque no hay sol que le moleste. Tiene esa expresión de tranquilidad que puede que Walt envidie un poco, sonríe para sus adentros.

El hecho de utilizar en una misma oración Ray y tranquilidad no sería algo común para los demás, pero Walt no se refiere a esa frialdad que parece no perturbar a Brad, o la calma y paciencia del teniente. Ray es algo más, es como si lo que pasa a su alrededor le importara, pero de una forma extraña. Casi infantil, diría.

Así que se lo dice, porque sabe que Ray no se lo va a tomar de la misma forma que los demás, no le va a dar más importancia de la necesaria pero tampoco va a simular que no lo escucha o que no sucedió.

—Va a sonar estúpido —tiene la completa atención de Ray, que ahora agacha la cabeza y lo mira—, pero siento que un abrazo de mi padre podría aliviar un poco todo esto.

No dice bien qué es, porque ni siquiera él lo sabe con certeza. Sabe que es culpa y tristeza, y horror. E impotencia.

—¿Un abrazo, eh?

Walt sonríe con amargura y asiente.

—Yo podría darte un abrazo —dice, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando para un costado, como si dijese cualquier otra cosa casual. Walt quiere creer que le está jugando una broma, pero sabe que no es así.

No hace falta que diga que sí, porque sin tiempo que perder Ray le está mirando, sin sorna, sin ironía. Sino que simplemente, lo mira y antes de que pueda pensarlo, Ray estira un brazo, lo apoya sobre sus hombros y lo atrae hacia sí.

No es un abrazo propiamente dicho, no como él se había imaginado por lo menos. Es de esa clase de abrazos que se dan los amigos, ese gesto que dice sin necesidad de palabras de que están ahí, a tu lado para ayudarte a sobre llevar cualquier cosa. Es eso que Ray es para él, una base en la que apoyarse, una conexión al mundo real y todo lo contrario. Son palabras que Ray le transmite sin mencionar, _estoy aquí, Hasser. Sabes que no podrás librarte tan fácil de mi, tío._.

Tampoco dura mucho más que unos segundos, pero cuando Ray retira el brazo y lo mantiene a un lado, muy cerca del suyo que sus manos casi se están rozando, siente que se le erizan los pelos de la nuca.

Y que el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros se aligera.

Walt respira.

 

 

Walt está allí cuando Ray se abalanza contra Rudy. Él no estaba jugando, pero estaba a un costado observándolos. Su primer instinto es correr y abrazar a Ray, por supuesto que no lo hace, pero de todos modos se acerca preocupado.

Ray está sujetándose la cabeza, Brad se acerca e intenta hablarle pero él lo esquiva y sigue su camino. Walt se queda allí, plantado donde está sin saber bien qué hacer, de vuelta ese sentimiento de que no puede mejorar nada, que hagan lo que hagan todo es una mierda, porque todo lo que allí vieron los cambió a cada uno de ellos.

De que están todos jodidos.

 

 

Es a la noche, están en esa fábrica que por lo menos tiene un baño de verdad y agua caliente, cuando se lo encuentra sentado en la ventana de una habitación que pudo haber sido una oficina. Walt se acerca en silencio, Ray no da señales de haberse percatado de su presencia y sigue mirando al frente, a la ciudad, sin embargo, él sabe que lo ha hecho. Ray se saca el cigarrillo de la boca y se lo ofrece, él lo acepta aunque no suele fumar. Claro que ir a la puta guerra también consigue hacerte daño a los pulmones, no hay nada que puedas salvar.

Walt se detiene para mirar la ciudad, lo poco que puede desde allí. Y ya ha tenido esa sensación, pero de noche, cuando las pocas luces iluminan unas cuantas calles, y durante ese poco tiempo en el que, afortunadamente, no se escuchan disparos ni disturbios, vuelve a tenerla. La sensación de que ese país es hermoso, y que por culpa de unos cuantos hombres nadie le presta la suficiente atención. Todo queda opacado por la guerra, los proyectiles, la sangre.

Se gira y apoya la espalda en la ventana, y fija su atención en Ray. Se entretiene observándolo, su pelo que ya debería cortarse un poco, el perfil de su cara que no presenta quemaduras, la forma en que el cigarrillo se sujeta entre sus labios y sus mejillas se contraen al inhalar el humo. Sus párpados cayendo perezosos cada vez que parpadea, y luego sus ojos negros que lo miran con intensidad.

—¿Qué? —dice Ray— ¿Qué tengo?

Walt no sabe qué contestarle, porque en realidad no tiene nada, pero a la vez Ray tiene todo. Es algo difícil de explicar, y se pregunta que llegarían a decir los demás si supiesen que él siente esa especie de fascinación por Ray. Y es más que eso, está seguro. Es la sensación de que, pase lo que pase, la cague quien la cague, si puede contar con la presencia de Ray a su lado, pues, de alguna forma, todo ocupará su debido lugar.

—Nada —contesta, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ray lo mira, inclina un poco la cabeza.

—La gente dice que tengo problemas —dice, deja escapar el humo del cigarrillo—, pero eso es porque no te conocen a ti, Hasser. Eres más extraño que yo.

Walt sonríe un poco más y asiente.

—Pero yo soy discreto —Ray mira al frente y lo señala.

—Eso es verdad.

Walt apoya su mano en el hombro de Ray, pero deja de mirarlo. Aún así puede sentir como Ray se sobresalta ante ese pequeño roce y dirige su vista hacia allí. Ninguno dice nada, Walt deja que su mano haga lo que quiera, así que se permite deslizarla un poco más abajo y comienza acariciarle el cuello. Ahora sí enfoca su atención allí. Sus dedos rozan despacio el cuello de Ray, sin presión, si no sintiera que la punta de sus dedos le queman cuando toca su piel juraría que en realidad no está tocándolo.

Puede sentir la mirada intensa de Ray sobre él, sabe que si levanta la mirada va a encontrarse con la suya, con sus ojos oscuros que tendrán en ellos la pregunta que ninguno de los dos se atreve a formular.

¿Qué mierda?

Sigue acariciándolo, y se detiene en su mentón, del otro lado y presiona un poco, logrando que Ray lo esté mirando de frente, siente la mano de Ray sujetando su muñeca, siente que se agita, puede que le falte un poco el aire y que tenga la vista desenfocada, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ray tira de su brazo y lo atrae hacia él, logrando que Walt se tropiece en el proceso. Están a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

—Discreto las pelotas —dice Ray, Walt sonríe, no puede evitarlo. Sabe que no va a besarlo, lo sabe. No allí, no en Irak, no cuando están en un lugar lleno de marines que pueden entrar de un momento a otro. Walt tampoco lo hará, porque él sabe lo que le pasa y cómo todo puede joderse en un segundo.

—Estoy jodido —le dice, cerca de sus labios. Ray sonríe por primera vez en todo el día, y Walt siente que es eso lo que le faltaba para sentirse un poco mejor. ¿Es egoísta? Buscar la sonrisa de Ray todo el día y sentirse fatal al no encontrarla.

—Noticia de último momento, Walt —y con la mano que no sostiene su muñeca le roza una mejilla, luego lo suelta. Él se aleja un poco, no porque quiera hacerlo realmente. _Todavía no, hay tiempo_. Ray vuelve a mirar hacia fuera—, todos estamos jodidos.

Walt asiente.

Y suspira.

 

 

No hablaron sobre el tema, no volvieron a encontrarse. No sabe si porque realmente no se encontraban o porque, simplemente, no se buscaban. Walt no lo hacía, por lo menos. No hasta que todo termine.

Pero ahora todo terminó. Están en la fiesta de Nate, quien pide que no lo llamen Capitán, porque esa fiesta es más de despedida que de festejo. Walt tiene una cerveza en la mano y está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que da al jardín de Mike Wynn. Sonríe al ver a Q-Tip y a Christeson protagonizando un baile sobre la mesa de madera.

Realmente no lo está esperando, hace varios meses que no lo ve, pero es algo que siente en la nuca que le dice que ha llegado. O tal vez sean los gritos que escucha desde la puerta principal.

—Entonces, no sabía si traer una jodida bailarina. Te cuento, es amiga mía y nos habría hecho un descuento, y su show vale la pena. Con luces y humo, todo lo hace ella, sus disfraces son originales también.

—Ray, deja de hacerle publicidad a tu hermana —dice Brad, Ray sigue hablando como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Pero claro, no sabía si al teniente, er, Capitán —se corrige—, iba a agradarle. No es nada personal, pero para mi que a él le van las pollas y no los coños. Aunque es bueno para mi negocio, él podría traer a sus amigos amantes de pollas a mi nuevo negocio, y él mundo sería un lugar lleno de pollas y gays, y yo seré rico. Ese bar va a ser una fuente de dinero.

Walt se queda donde está, sonriendo. No va admitirlo, pero sabe que lo ha extrañado.

Siente un brazo sobre su hombro y cuando se gira, Brad le está sonriendo a forma de saludo. Walt devuelve la sonrisa, pero enfoca su vista en Ray, que viene detrás de él con una caja de cerveza en una mano. Ray se detiene en su lugar (es un segundo, pero Walt lo ha visto. Walt lo sabe), como si le hubiesen frenado en seco y lo mira, luego reanuda su marcha como si nada. Inclina la cabeza.

—Hasser, chico, has crecido —le dice. Walt levanta una ceja.

—Tú te has vuelto más gilipollas, si es posible —Ray asiente, pasa por su lado sin detenerse, pero la mano libre le roza suavemente su propia mano. Es como un saludo privado que sólo ellos entienden, Walt dirige la vista hacia ese lugar en su piel que le quema.

Ray ahora está un poco más lejos, dirigiéndose a la mesa, pero se da vuelta y lo mira.

—Ahora todo es posible, Walt.

Y sonríe.

 

 

Pero no siempre hay tiempo, no siempre uno puede darse el lujo de dejar todo cómo está y esperar que se den a su jodido tiempo. Walt tiene que viajar otra vez, lo están mandando al oriente una vez más y se pregunta cuándo demonios sucedió todo tan rápido. ¿Ya? No ha tenido tiempo de hacer lo que quería hacer desde que llegó.

Walt no deja de ser marine. No lo hace porque es lo único que conoce, lo único que sabe que se le da bien y porque sabe que no hay nada que le guste más que eso, la adrenalina y esa satisfacción de probarse a uno mismo cada día, y saber que uno puede un poco más cada vez, que puede superarse. Y lo hace, aborda el barco con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, con el pensamiento de que ama ser marine.

Las cosas no son cada vez más fáciles, siempre habrá un comandante inepto a cargo, o alguien que la cague estrepitosamente. Incluso él puede llegar a cometer errores. Y como siempre, hay cosas que se aprenden a la fuerza. Hay cosas inevitables. La muerte es una de ellas, el dolor también. Su madre le decía que la vida está para que uno haga sacrificios, que sí, que es duro tener que siempre dar todo de sí, y, a veces, tener que sufrir para obtener lo que uno quiere. Y que siempre hay algo que a uno no va a gustarle, pero que, si uno hace todo bien, la recompensa vale la pena.

Pasa meses junto a un pelotón, haciendo su trabajo, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Walt sabe que es cierto. Sobre todo lo de que hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. Se pregunta si entre ellas está el haberse enamorado de aquel idiota. Si era algo que podría no haber sucedido, si se hubiese esforzado tal vez todo seguiría como siempre y él no estaría en frente de la jodida puerta de su apartamento. Tocando el timbre a las tres de la mañana, y con un puñado de esperanzas, como si fuese una quinceañera, de que le abra la puerta.

Walt ha vuelto hace tan sólo catorce horas y no se aguanta.

Ray abre la puerta en boxers. Y es más de lo que puede soportar, Ray parecía a punto de golpear a cualquiera que hubiese aparecido allí, pero su cara se relaja un poco al ver a Walt, claro que luego se sorprende.

—¿Walt? —pregunta, como si no lo conociera lo suficiente para saber que es él quien está plantado allí frente a Ray. Walt avanza y lo saluda de la única forma que se le ocurre, apoyando su mano sobre clavícula y comenzando a rozar su cuello con los dedos. Puede sentir como Ray tiembla, y no es por frío porque hace calor en California. Mucho calor. Y luego, son sólo segundos, en los que enfoca su mirada en la de Ray.

 _Uno_.

Walt respira.

 _Dos._

Y no escucha más nada, no hay ruido en la calle alrededor, sólo siente el pulso de Ray bajo sus dedos y cree que está bien, que todo eso _está bien_ y que debe actuar.

Ray cree lo mismo.

—Hasser —sisea, agarra su muñeca y lo empuja contra la pared— era hora.

 _Tres._

Y lo hace. Walt no pierde el tiempo y atrapa los labios de Ray con su boca. Y es éxtasis puro, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo esté Ray y las sensaciones que produce en todo su cuerpo. Tiene la certeza de que ha dado con aquello que vale la pena en toda la jodida existencia.

 _Cuatro._

Sí. Lo ha hecho.

 

 

Ray suspira bajo su toque. Ray le besa con fuerza, lo sujeta del trasero y lo atrae hacia él.

Ray tiene un sueño profundo. Ray come huevos con cualquier cosa, Ray puede que sea adicto al Red Bull ahora que es civil y nadie le da Ripped Fuel gratis. Ray tiene esa manía de despertarlo con mamadas y que a Walt no podría gustarle más. Ray mira televisión en el sofá y lo atrae hacia sí para quedarse sentados por horas sin hacer nada más que rozarse con los dedos. Ray tiene un cuello que a Walt lo vuelve loco.

Ray lo vuelve loco a Walt. Ray es nada, y a la vez es todo. Y esas lecciones de vida, de que todo se aprende a la fuerza, de que pocas cosas son inevitables, es como si cada una de ellas se aplicara a Ray y a la vez no. Porque Ray está más allá de toda lógica o teoría, Walt lo sabe. Y también sabe que no será fácil, porque Ray está jodido, porque él mismo está jodido.

Pero están jodidos juntos.


End file.
